


Avengers... Assemble

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Reader had been dusted but was brought back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You were dusted when Thanos snapped his fingers, but now you’re back and fighting against his armies when you see Carol for the first time in over five years.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 20





	Avengers... Assemble

You emerged from the portal that Strange had created and onto the battlefield along with everyone that had been dusted when Thanos snapped his fingers. It had only felt like a few hours to you when you were trapped in the Soul Stone, but it had been almost five years since that fateful day when half of the universe had been wiped from existence.

“Avengers!” Steve yelled, holding out his hand until Mjolnir came flying into his hand. “Assemble.” 

With a battle cry, everyone surged forward racing toward Thanos’s army together. Magic flew through the air, the sounds of gunfire surrounding you. So many aliens came racing forward and it seemed almost too overwhelming to handle. You aimed and fired your gun at several beings that came at you. 

At one point an alien almost caught you off guard, but Bucky shot it and you gave him a two finger salute before rushing off to find someone else to help in the chaos. You scanned the sky hoping to catch a glimpse of Carol, wondering where she was. 

When Thanos ordered his army to fire on everyone, even his own men, you took cover as the sorcerers tried to cover as many people as they could while the others kept fighting off the armies that showed no sign of slowing down even with the weapons firing at them.

Suddenly they stopped and began firing at something in the sky. You and everyone on the field seemed to pause, your eyes turned skyward as you watched a glowing figure emerge from the clouds, a smile growing on your face as you finally saw her come into view and blast her way through Thanos’s ship.

“Carol,” you breathed her name, your heart hammering at the sight of her. When you were snapped out of existence you didn’t think that you would ever get to see her again. You even wondered if she knew what had happened to you.

She went flying over your head and you followed her path all the way to where Peter was cowering with the gauntlet in his hands. Carol took it from him and looked up when she heard you approaching. Her eyes widened and her shoulders sagged with relief, happy to see that you were still alive.

“How are you going to get that through them?” Peter nodded toward where Thanos’s army had turned, facing you three.

“Don’t worry,” Wanda said as she landed next to you all.

“She’s not alone,” Okoye finished as she and Shuri and the other Dora Milaje approached.

Carol’s eyes met yours and she nodded her head. With one swift motion, she was in the air and flying toward the army. The rest of you followed suit and charged at the oncoming army, firing your weapons and putting a stop to the army so that Carol could make it to the van where the quantum tunnel was located. You knew she was going to return the stones to where they were supposed to be in other times.

She had almost made it too when something went flying past her and lodged itself in the van causing an explosion. You let out a strangled cry as Carol went flying backward and hit the ground. Thanos appeared and took the gauntlet sliding it onto his hand.

You stood there motionless as you watched him go to snap his fingers. You felt helpless knowing there was nothing you could do to stop him, but before that happened Carol appeared once more and knocked took ahold of his hand.

He hit her, but she didn’t budge, only looking angry at the fact that he had assaulted her. Seeing that he couldn’t beat her, he took one of the stones and punched her again, this time sending her flying back.

You rushed toward her and collapsed beside her, “Carol!”

You pulled her into your lap and she groaned, “Ow, that really hurt.”

You let out a relieved laugh, “Thank God.”

“He’s still wearing the gauntlet. Y/N, we have to stop–” She trailed off when she saw Tony kneeling on the ground all the stones on his own hand as his suit morphed into a gauntlet.

Your heart stopped in your chest as Tony pronounced, “And I. Am. Iron. Man,” and snapped his fingers. Tears were already rolling down your cheeks, you knew what this meant for your friend, your colleague. 

The battlefield went silent as Thanos’s army slowly turned to dust around you. Carol sat up and pulled you into her arms as you sobbed into her shoulder. Tony had saved you all, and it was unfair that he had to give his life to save everyone else’s. He should be there to celebrate the victory with you.

“I’m sorry,” Carol whispered in your ear. “I’m so sorry.” Carol felt like she too had failed in some capacity for not being able to stop Thanos before Tony sacrificed himself to stop Thanos. It should have been her that was the one who had snapped her fingers, she could have done it. But it was too late.

Once the initial shock had worn off you and Carol stood to help tend to the wounded and try to see if there was anything you could do to help. T’Challa opened Wakanda up to the people who had fought, offering to help heal those who had been injured.

That was where you had stayed until Tony’s funeral. You and Carol stood in the back as the others said goodbye to their friend. Tears were streaming down your face. Not only had you lost Tony, but you had also lost Natasha. 

Once the service was over you and Carol stood by the lake together, not really saying anything as you both were lost in your own thoughts.

“What now?” You looked over at her and she glanced back at you. “Are you going to leave again?”

She slipped her hand into yours, “I don’t know what I’m going to do just yet, but I do know that I’m going to stay here for a bit, with you and with Maria and Monica. But the universe still needs me.”

You nodded your head, you knew that there were other places out there that would need her help. You weren’t going to ask her to stay behind just for you. “Well, at least I get you for a little while longer.”

She squeezed your hand, “I’ll make sure to come back more often.”

“You better, or I’ll have Strange open one of those portals and drag you through it.” That got the two of you to laugh. “I love you, Carol,” you whispered.

She rested her forehead against yours, “I love you too.” She leaned in and pressed her lips against yours in a brief kiss. When you pulled away you rested your head on her shoulder and continued to stare out across the glassy surface of the lake.


End file.
